Forever
by colferdreaam
Summary: anon prompted: Kurt said no to Blaine's proposal and things are really tense and angsty, but then they talk and they don't get married but things are okay between them or something like that :)


"So, Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend, my one true love...will you marry me?"

Kurt froze. He knew that the question was going to be asked, of course, but actually hearing it...he was lost for words.

He loved Blaine, he really did. Blaine had been like his rock the entire time that they were dating and despite him cheating on Kurt, he still loved him more than anything. Marriage, however...that was a completely different ball game.

Kurt was still in college...he wasn't ready for marriage. Neither was Blaine, for that matter — especially as he was younger and still in high school.

Kurt realised when the whole room fell silent that he was supposed to answer. Blaine was still down on one knee, looking up at Kurt with a glimmer of worry or fear in his eyes.

"Kurt?" Blaine prompted, his voice wavering.

"I..." God, Kurt throat was closing up. He felt so bad for embarrassing Blaine like this, and he knew it would completely crush him if he said no...but he had to. "I can't." Kurt said quietly, a single tear rolling down his face.

Blaine just stayed there, kneeling on the floor for a few moments before he snapped the box shut, all but threw it on the floor and ran out of the room crying.

"Blaine!" Kurt called, running after him as more tears spilled out of his eyes, only to be stopped by his Dad.

"Let him go, he needs to calm down."

It had been five days since Kurt had last spoken to Blaine. Five. Whole. Days.

He had left him countless texts and voice mails, he wasn't sleeping and he was snapping at the stupidest things.

Even when they were broken up Kurt had a hard time going five days without speaking to Blaine. He was Kurt's person, he hated not speaking to him — feeling like Blaine was mad or...brokenhearted because of him.

Despite Burt's protests, Kurt refused to go back to New York without making things right with Blaine first. He couldn't bare the situation they were in only being a half hour away from Blaine, let alone being in a completely different state.

He had considered going to McKinley, but he was afraid of what would happen if he did. The New Directions would probably hate him for hurting Blaine — regardless of the fact that he didn't actually mean to — and Blaine...well, he'd either yell at him or ignore him. At least that was what Kurt imagined in his mind.

It took Kurt almost an hour to walk to Blaine's house that night. It was nearly one in the morning and it was pouring with rain but Kurt didn't care. He needed to see his baby and make sure he was okay, fix things...he wasn't sure really, but he needed to see Blaine or he was actually going to go crazy.

Blaine's front door opened to reveal a very annoyed looking Mrs Anderson.

"I need to see Blaine." Kurt said as a way of greeting.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, do you?"

"Look, I just walked through the rain for an hour. I'm not going anywhere until I see him, even if that means I have to sit out here all night."

Mrs Anderson sighed as she really took in the sight of Kurt — he looked like a drowned rat. "Wait here, I'll go get him."

A few moments later a very sleepy looking Blaine was coming down the stairs, dressed in his spiderman pyajamas as he rubbed at his eyes. Kurt knew those pyjamas...Blaine only wore those pyjamas when he was upset — he claimed they made him feel better because he felt like a little kid wearing them — or had nothing clean to wear, and Kurt's guess was that it wasn't laundry day.

"Kurt?" Blaine said confusedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't slept in a week and I'm going crazy without you Blaine."

"And showing up on my doorstep at one in the morning is supposed to make that better?" Blaine snapped.

"I want to talk to you just...please let me in, it's freezing out here." Kurt shivered.

Blaine sighed tiredly and opened the door fully, allowing Kurt to enter his house. He led the drenched boy up to his bedroom where he handed Kurt a towel and a spare set of pyjamas. "Go take a shower; warm up and dry off and then we'll talk."

"Thank you." Kurt muttered, making his way into the Anderson bathroom where he proceeded to follow Blaine's instructions.

When Kurt re-entered Blaine's bedroom wearing Blaine's pyjamas with unstyled hair, he looked so small and adorable and Blaine kind of just wanted to hug him and never let go, but he couldn't.

"You're mad at me." Kurt pointed out as he sat opposite Blaine on his bed.

"I'm not mad at you," Blaine assured him. "I'm...hurt, I guess."

"Blaine," Kurt said sadly, his eyes instantly filling with tears. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I swear."

"Why?" Blaine asked quietly. "I just... I need to know why. I think that's what's making me feel the worst, because I have no idea why you said no."

"I...I'm not ready for a commitment like that, Blaine."

"You know getting engaged doesn't imply that you have to get married straight away, right?"

"I know, but even getting engaged feels like too much at the moment. It says a lot, even if it isn't married and that's too much right now. I'm only in my first year of college, I don't...I'm not ready to be engaged yet." Kurt explained as Blaine's eyes began to water too. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked, Blaine nodding in reply. "Did you propose because you felt as if you needed to prove that you wouldn't cheat on me again?"

"I proposed because...I don't ever want to be without you. I almost lost you once and it absolutely killed me, Kurt."

"But you have me," Kurt said, taking Blaine's hands into his own as a few warm tears made their way down the curly haired boy's cheeks. "I don't want anybody else Blaine. I'm yours, forever. I don't need an engagement ring to tell me that because I know that I would never be this happy with someone else. You're the only person that I can picture myself spending my life with, whether we get married or not."

"I just really don't want to lose you." Blaine replied, full on crying as Kurt pulled his head against his chest and hugged him.

"You're not going to lose me," Kurt promised, resting his chin on the top of Blaine's head as his own tears made their way down his pale cheeks. "I promise."

"I love you so much." Blaine cried, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and burying his face in the soft fabric of the pyjama shirt his amazing boyfriend was wearing.

"I love you too." Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's head before maneuvering them both into a lying position; Blaine with his arms wrapped around Kurt's middle and his chest resting on the older teen's chest.

"I can't believe you walked here in the rain..." Blaine wondered aloud after a few moments of silence, eliciting laughter from Kurt.

"My dad was asleep and I didn't wanna wake him up to borrow his car so I left a sticky note on the fridge saying I'd be back sometime tomorrow."

"How did you know I'd let you in?"

"I didn't, but I was planning on pretty much camping outside your house until you let me talk to you."

"You're crazy." Blaine laughed.

"I just love you alot...although I'm pretty sure I'm gonna end up sick for this."

"Don't worry," Blaine said, shuffling up the bed a little to look at Kurt. "I'll take care of you." He finished, pressing his lips to Kurt's before snuggling back up to the most amazing boyfriend in the world.


End file.
